The Stolen Soul
by kkbeal
Summary: this is for underfell. sans is possessed and has his soul stolen by a certen demon. this is the adventure for alphas and papyrus. they have to save sans.


The stolen soul

an underfell story

by: Kim Beal

ch. 1

Once there were 2 brothers. 1 was named Sans, and the other was Papyrus. They lived as normal of a life as they could. You see, their mother died in the war between monsters and humans. And there dad... well they never met their dad. Anyway in there A.U. Everyone fights, and the brothers are no exception. Papyrus wants to join the royal guard so he cant show much concern for sans, because then everyone would know sans was his weakness. I know that sounds a little, confusing, but that's not important. Everything was normal, until one day...

Papyrus and Sans were fighting, witch is pretty normal. Until Sans tried to use his magic. He tried to summon a Gaster Blaster, But it didn't work. He suddenly got a very intense pain in his chest. He fell to the ground and clutched his chest trying desperately to ease the pain. A couple seconds later he completely collapsed and passed out. Papyrus figured he was playing around with him. But when sans didn't respond to an insult, he got worried. Pap walked over to sans to check his hp But it didn't work. He got a little scared. He turned sans over and realized he had cracked his eye socket from the fall. Now he was freaking out more than before. He picked sans up and carried him into the house. He layed him down on his bed and told him "Please sans, wake up soon." He left his room and went down stairs to try and calm himself down.

Three days had passed and Sans hadn't woken up yet. Papyrus was fearing the worst. He was confused though. When a monster dyes there body turns to dust. But Sans' body was still intact. So... he wasn't dead. That was good. He was laying in his bed when suddenly there was a large crash coming from Sans' room. Papyrus yanked his blanket off and ran as fast as he could to Sans' room. He forced the door open and found sans trembling under the covers whispering "no no no no no" over and over. He ran to Sans' side to see what was wrong. But with a single touch Sans flinched and threw himself against the head board. He was obviously frightened, but Papyrus noticed that something was off. Only one of his eyes was glowing. Sans looked around frantically. It seemed like he was trying to escape. Papyrus tried to grab Sans' hand to calm him down, But Sans screamed "DONT TOUCH ME!" and smacked Pap's hand as hard as he could. " YOU DIRTY BROTHER KILLER!" Sans started to cry, but soon lost his balance and fell off the bed. He passed out again and curled into a ball, gripping his chest just like he did when he first passed out.

He wolk up a couple minuets later still holding on to his chest. Papyrus had gone downstairs. He didn't want Sans to freak out again. Sans decided to go downstairs just because he hadent gotten out of bed in a while. As he was walking down he got another pain. His legs gave out and he fell the rest of the way. "OW!" He yelled. And Papyrus came out of the kitchen to check on him. "Sans? Are you OK?" Sans looked at Papyrus with a worried expression. "B-Boss?" That's what Papyrus made him call him. "What happened to your hand? A-Are you OK.?" He didn't want sans to worry so he just said, "Oh, this? Its fine. I just hurt it in a fight." Sans knew that wasn't true. He could tell. And he was pretty sure he was the reason.

Papyrus tried once again to check his brothers hp But it still didn't work. He started to get really worried. Sans couldn't use magic or anything regarding his h.p. Somehow it was as if his soul was gone. But a monsters soul would die after the body. So he must still have a soul. Somehow. Somewhere. And papyrus was going to find out where, why, and how. Papyrus told sans to check his own h.p., but nothing happened, but soon after, sans felt more pain, and passed out again. So papyrus carieyed sans to doctor alphas lab, to see if she could help.

It's to long of a walk from snowdin to hotland so they got a ride from the river person. When they arrived in hotland alphas was surprisingly standing in front of the lab. She seemed to be waiting for him. She walked over to papyrus and said, "Is that sans? What happened? Is he OK?" papyrus responded with a worried tone, "I font know. We were fighting and he collapsed after trying to use his magic. I cant check his h.p. Either." "this happened earlier today?" " No. About 4 days ago." Al phis instantly got infuriated. "WHAT?! WHY WOULD YOU WAIT SO LONG TO TELL ME?!" Papyrus got quiet. "he was scared and weak. I didn't want to hurt him." Alphis suddenly felt bad for yelling. "Sorry. I shouldn't have yelled. Bring sans into the lab. I'll see if I can find out what's wrong."

ch. 2

Alphys tried to run multiple tests on sans soul, but there was nothing to test. There was no sign of his soul. Alphys was very confused. She got an idea, and she hoped the outcome she expected wasn't going to be true. She ran the test twice to be sure, and the same result came up. She was right. She walked over to papyrus to explain what was going on. She didn't want to have to be the one to give the news, but she was the only one there. She walked over to pap and saw a very worried expression in his face. She began to tell him.

"The tests I ran on sans all showed no trace of his soul. All it showed was a magic aura keeping him alive. From the looks of it someone or someTHING took sanses soul and gave him the aura to keep him alive." Papyrus almost burst into tears. "WHAT THE HEAK IS THAT SUPOSED TO MEAN?!" " It means that sans cant use magic, his thoughts can be manipulated, whoever has his soul can control him and, worst of all, if we make the smallest slip up, he could die." Alphis tried to explain calmly but it was hard.

Alphis told papyrus that sans needed to stay in the lab for more tests, but right after she said that sans jerked up. "Where am I?" Papyrus replied saying "Your in alphises lab."Sans looked confused but his eye wasn't glowing when he got mad. "Who the heck are you two, also what lab? YOU WORK WITH GASTER DONT YOU!? HE TOLD YOU TO KIDNAPP ME, DIDNT HE!? WELL IT WONT WORK!" Sans tried to teleport away. "wha-? WHAT DID YOU DO!? WHY ISNT MY MAGIC WORKING!?" "You are in danger sans. We are trying to-" "SANS WHY ARE YOU ACTING LIKE YOU DONT KNOW ME?! IM YOUR BROTHER FOR PETES SAKE!" "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! I DONT HAVE A BROTHER ANYMORE YOU JERK! THEY KILLED HIM!" Alphis was shocked. " Who is they?" " The kid. That DANG HUMAN! THEY KILLED HI-" He got another pain in his chest. It was worse this time. "AGHHHHH!" "SANS! ARE YOU OK!?" " I'm fine boss but, why are we in alphises lab?"

Papyrus ran up and hugged him. "oook boss. What was your nightmare this time?" Pap looked up with concern. "you don't remember?" He asked. "remember what." Alphis told him, "sans, you were telling us about a human child who killed pap." "I told you about that?!" "so you remember?" pap asked. "its nothing..." sans said sadly. Alphis got a little mad. "sans this is EVERYTHING! This could help us save you!" "Well there's no need. I can protect myself. So just leave me alone." sans said in an aggressive tone. He then stormed out of the lab. So pap and alphas decided to flow him.

ch. 3

After about 15 MIN of following sans, they were in waterfall, and he stopped dead in his tracks. Pap got ready to run and catch sans if he fell, but he didn't His eye started to glow. Which was strange, since he couldn't use magic. Sans quickly started to walk to the edge of the water. He dived in and pap ran to the edge and saw sans walking on the water. He was walking to the other side if the river. And there was a cave on the other side. Pap tried to find a way to cross and follow him but he couldn't find one. He and alphas both nodded to each other, and jumped in, thankful they made it across safe.

They continued to flow him through the cave, until they reached a large opening inside. They tried to sneak inside, but sans turned and for half a second they saw him crying. Soon after he started attacking. He threw every magic attack he knew and even some he didn't. And that's when he saw it. As sans called it "THEM" and they laughed. "WHO ARE YOU!?" "HAHAHAHA! Are you relay that dumb? I'm CHARA." then they held up sanses soul.

"Either you tell me what I want to know or your brother will have the honer of being aware of what happens when he kills you." they smiled. Papyrus put his head down. "I'll tell you anything. Just let sans go." "NOT UNTILL YOU TELL ME HOW SANS GOT HIS POWERS!" CHARA yelled. Papyrus was confused. "What? He was born with them." "YOUR LYING! I MAY AS WELL JUST KILL SANS INSTEAD!" they raised sans up and made a row of bones below him. They slowly lowered sans until he was right above the bones. She snapped her fingers and sans woke up. "wha-?! WHATS GOING ON!?" sans yelled. CHARA laughed again. " tell me what I want to know or ill hurt him very slowly." "PAPYRUS WHAT IS SHE TALKING ABOUT?!" Sans called out. " SHE DOESNT BELIVE THAT YOU WERE BORN WITH MAGIC!" pap replied. Sans gasped at this realization. He knew what he had to do.

"AGHHHHHH!" sans screamed in pain from CHARA squeezing him with magic. "PAP-" sans hesitated. "BOSS. I WASNT BORN WITH MAGIC. GASTER GAVE ME MAGIC. HE WANTED TO USE ME AS A WEAPON FOR KILLING HUMANS. I DIDNT WANT TO HURT THEM. BUT I GUESS SOMETIMES YOU HAVE TO DO THINGS YOU DONT LIKE." Sans forced his way out of the magic grip of his own soul, it was hard, but he managed. He avoided the bone attacks and got into a fighting stance. He was ready to face the demon that stole his soul.

"Sans. What are you doing? They'll kill you!" Papyrus yelled. Sans knew that there was a chance he would die, but it was one of those "Chance you have to take" moments. Just because he only had one h.p., though without hi soul it might not reach that anymore, he had to try. He did have one advantage though. He had DETERMINATION.

He threw every attack he had at CHARA, but they threw them all back. Sans barely managed to stay on his feet. Without his soul, and dogging all these attacks, he was getting tired. Sans was already the laziest monster in the underground, and this wasn't helping. Still he dogged the attacks He struck CHARA directly in their soul, and they all felt some kind of dark energy release. When they looked back, all that was left, was CHARAs body.

Papyrus ran over to sans, and felt instant relief when he saw sanses h.p. Then, the body moved. Pap and sans go ready for CHARAs evil laugh, But it never came. Instead, the child cried. "Whats going on?" sans asked. The child turned around, and tried to hide. Sans grabbed them with his powers, but he was so weak that the human easily escaped. "ack." "Sans, be careful." Pap said with a worried expression. "WHO ARE YOU?!" he yelled. " m-my name is FRISK. Please don't hurt me..."

ch. 4 (kind of)

They had all heard tales of chara, the demon But no one thought they were true. The child was clearly a victim of them. "Poor kid." sans said. " ya-" pap stopped and looked around frantically. " WHERE'S ALPHIS!?" They looked and looked and didn't find her. Soon they heard someone giggle. They looked behind the rock it came from, and saw alphas, with her headphones, watching "mew mew kissie cutie 2"

"Dang-it alphas.." pap whispered. Sans walked over to FRISK and tried to calm them down. "Please. Just don't hurt me. I'll do anything." "Anything?" sans said with a smile. "Yes..." FRISK replied with more tears filling her eyes. "How about, you come home with us. You can live with us. We have anything you need. Food, water, a place to rest. A family." Sans smiled again, even bigger this time. "Really?" FRISK said with a small smile.

Happy end:

"Of course." sans said. "You said you would do anything, right? Just , don't hurt pap."

Sad/Funny end:

"Nope." sans said. He shot frisk with a faster blaster killing them.

"GEEEEEEEEEEEEEET DUNKED OOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNN!"

The End


End file.
